


Hand Holding

by Pandora_de_Romanus



Series: Ship-tober 2018 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_de_Romanus/pseuds/Pandora_de_Romanus
Summary: Day 05 of Ship-toberEvery day a theme, every day a ship, every day a short story.





	Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's POV

The first time I felt it, it was like a hammer slamming into my face. Which was a pretty accurate description since it was. My first experience with it was brutal. He was trying to kill me with it. 

But After… 

After, it was weird to think it was capable of anything but destruction. Something to avoid at all costs. From our first meeting into this new century I saw it like the weapon it was built to be. That hand that like him was dubbed the Fist of Hydra. It was just like the Asset. They had deconstructed a human being, one of the best I had ever had the honor to meet, and reassemble him into a weapon of destruction. A weapon with a weapon for a hand. But even with the brainwashing, even with the torture, the pain and the manipulation… I never lost fith in the core of Bucky, the soul, the inherent good in him. When I got him back, I believed he could be saved so I helped. So we found a way to make him, himself again.

Still… 

It was a surprise when I felt the cold metallic fingers close around mine so softly. They were still vibranium, still hard, still unfeeling. But it was Bucky’s reflex to hold my hand and his flesh one was busy. He always favored his flesh hand for touching but that didn’t mean the Fist of Hydra wasn’t capable of tenderness. Just like the man himself. 

He wasn’t just Bucky anymore. 

He was Bucky and the Winter Soldier.

The care and kindness in those vibranium fingers just served to remind me always that they both were one. 

And they both loved me.


End file.
